


I Fucking Hate You

by yumillusion



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: F/M, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:54:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24982681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumillusion/pseuds/yumillusion
Summary: "I never liked roses, they left a bad taste in my mouth. I hated the yellow one on my nightstand the most."
Relationships: Neuro/Griffin Turner, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	I Fucking Hate You

**Author's Note:**

> This was previously for a different fandom that I had fallen out with, I was able to rewrite it to match Ninjago a bit better
> 
> I hope you enjoy

I never liked roses, they left a bad taste in my mouth. I hated the yellow one on my nightstand the most. I had it sitting in the ugliest vase I could find, the garish colors gave me a headache. I liked the vase, the vase didn't bring me pain. Disgusting.

I never liked him either, his voice was too sugary sweet and his laugh was annoying. His hair was a nightmare and his eyes were too colorful to be real. I never saw him without that stupid winter coat either, it was useless and impractical especially in the summer. Idiot.

In all fairness, I hate flowers in general, but that dumbass decided the perfect gift was a fucking flower. At least it wasn't another goddamn rose that everyone else seems to torment me with. As if I wasn't already plagued by yellow petals and sharp thorns. Assholes.

As much as I hated flowers, I have to admit that it looked pretty cool. Almost painted, unreal even. I had manners at least, I didn't say it to his face, but I'm pretty sure he could tell by my tone that I was not a fan of the flower. The red stains stuck out the most to me, I hoped he wasn't sick again, he was always sick.

He ran a flower shop with his mom and sister, but I knew he had a dad, at least at some point, everyone did. Did some digging, because I was a nosy bitch, and oh boy did I start to feel like a bit of an asshole. His father died in a house fire not long after he was born. Did it change my opinion of the guy? Not really, he was still an idiot.

Kai was, unsurprisingly, the first to call me out on my apparent mistreatment of the guy. Something about him being sick and that I shouldn't pick on sick people. I didn't care, we were all sick in some way. Why should I care if he was hacking up blood, bitch I did that too he wasn't special.

We had something in common at least, he hated roses as much as I did. He said they tasted too bland to be any good. He asked what I thought roses tasted like, I told him they tasted better than Cole's cooking. I think he got a good laugh out of it at least.

I grew close to him the week before, he knew a lot about flowers and was able to tell me what the yellow roses meant. There was a lot, but he pointed out intense emotion to me first before any of the others. I asked about the roses he had over his heart, but I think it was a sensitive subject because he said nothing at the time.

I looked it up on my own time, and boy was I emotionally confused because it wasn't positive. I almost felt insulted that he didn't think I would care. I probably would have gone to kick his ass for it if Kai hadn't pointed out that the positives outweighed the negatives. He called me a pessimist and also an angry bastard but I knew that already.

I like to think when everyone got the news they went through some sort of nothingness where there wasn't any emotion but there wasn't a lack of them. We all just bottled ourselves up. It wasn't a good thing and it ended up being like dominoes. It started with Jay, who just burst out sobbing, then it just broke the rest of us. We needed to cry a bit, we were fucking worried. I think the only one who wasn't crying was Lloyd... he's been broken so many times I don't think something like this could even compare to his problems.

I found myself on the roof where he stood. The police couldn't decide whether it was attempted suicide or if he just slipped. I wasn't supposed to be there, but I needed to get somewhere high up and think about how or why. To be fair, it was either find some peace outside or have a mental breakdown and fuck with my hair, and I'm not going to get yelled at for getting into my cousin's shit again. It was a long way down, that guy was a goddamn miracle. But also really stupid.

He called me, sounding like shit. His voice lacked it's usual melody and sounded downright desperate. He said that they were considering removing the flowers that took root inside his lungs and he didn't want that to happen. He told me he wanted to talk to me face to face. It didn't take me too long.

We sat there for about two hours, and it was quiet, so it got awkward really fast. I managed to trap the fuck with the cameras so I couldn't be found unless I was dense. Traffic cones, who knew? He started crying, so obviously I did the nice thing of comforting the guy, I'm not that much of an asshole to leave him crying like that.

He told me he loved me since we met. I told him I knew he did, he wasn't exactly subtle about it and he needed to try and get his friends a brain to mouth filter because they were outright blunt about it. I ran my hands through his hair and left him with a smile.

I didn't say anything to his face, but the fact that the roots in his lungs were dead and would safely leave on their own made it clear that the feeling was mutual. I didn't cough up any more roses either, so that was a plus. Damn things started growing like crazy on my head though. He said it's like a permanent flower crown but he's a sappy little bitch so obviously, I teased him about the flowers in his hair making a crown too. Sadly it didn't shut him up, it made him laugh harder.

It looked nice in the wedding photo though. We didn't get married but he was the best man and I was the stand-in for the maid of honor. I held the woman's picture and goddamn I won't admit it to anyone but I fucking cried afterward because it was fucking sweet and cute and shit. I swear I never have seen Cole smile like that before but it was the cutest thing I've ever seen. I also never heard the boys laughing so fucking loud before but then I caught the bouquet and they did not even try to hide their amusement. He was nice, he stayed quiet.

I was pestered to just ask him out by literally everyone and their mother. In at least three instances I mean that literally. Jay's mom is a brilliant woman and will not fall for my bullshit therefore she has my respect. I think it was his sister who invited me out to eat with the family that finally gave me the courage to at least consider asking. When I showed up however I met a confused idiot and no one else. They set us up, the fuckers. However, I applaud the way they managed to finally get us to talk to each other since the wedding.

He did match his roses. He was joyful, beautiful, energetic, and friendly. He told me I fit mine to a T. Considering that yellow roses also meant infidelity, jealousy, and broken-hearted, and extreme betrayal I had no choice but to mildly complain. I would have body-slammed him but he's not small anymore and it wouldn't have done anything except get me into a three-hour cuddle. I wouldn't have minded that but I was sick and his immune system sucked ass. I know he meant I was friendly and emotional in a good way... but I knew that deep down he was calling me a bitch. Motherfucker.

He asked me how I felt about weddings and marriage, I told him we practically are married, considering we started dating when we were 16, it's been six years, why would we need to spend money on a big ceremony that said 'I decided to throw a party because I think I found my soulmate' and was just a waste of money we didn't have. I think I was too blunt about it, but when you've been surrounded by failed marriages and had to comfort your best friend because their 'soulmate' was cheating on them with several other women and was blamed for it constantly for not 'trying' harder, then you would understand that it's really hard to think highly of marriage in general. I added that I honestly believed in the partnership of our mutual friends and Cole's marriage as well, I'm not that cynical. He looked almost disappointed but tried to hide it. It almost broke my heart. Almost.

I admittedly got concerned when he asked me what I would do if he died. Moving on with my life while going through the motions of grief was a good enough answer. He said that he read somewhere that someone could have their ashes turned into a tree or something like that. He said if he died first that he wanted to be a maple or redwood tree. They symbolized love, but if anything he just wanted to be a tree, whatever I thought would fit him would work. He asked me what tree I would want to be if I had to choose. Magnolia trees were always my favorite.

He proposed that we should get a pet together. I argued that he already had a cat, and I had five somewhat large fish, a possum, and a dog. He said that he knew I had a soft spot for rabbits. It did not take me long to find the baby rabbit he hid in the guest room. I tried to remove it and at least give it to Zane, who could care for it better than we could. He also lacked anything that wouldn't mind making this their snack for the day. Sadly, I had no choice in the matter, as my dog already decided she liked this weird puppy and the possum didn't care for me touching it either. His cat was far from pleased I got near the carrier of what was his new best friend and made it well known. We named the rabbit Aster.

Karlof won the bet and collected his winnings from the rest of us. It took Neuro two weeks to confess to Griffin. I said it would take longer, Griffin was never the most observant one after all. He said it would take about two days, and he knew Griffin better than I did. Either Neuro, Griffin, and Karlof were working with each other, or Griffin was just fucking with him. Neuro was outright obvious about everything including his attraction to someone, so it honestly could've been either.

He was a big guy, and for once I didn't mind being the shorter one. Made it easier to be held when I wanted to be. His heartbeat was calming, helped me go back to sleep. He told me he didn't sleep until he was sure I wasn't going to wake up screaming like that again. That wasn't until morning. He took the day off to sleep. Yeah, he's big, a big fucking softy.

He started coming home more tired than usual. I knew it wasn't from my nightmares, and he woke up not long before I did, we go to bed at the same time. He kept brushing it off like it was nothing. He kept insisting that he wasn't sleepy, just tired from work. It took me a minute to remember it was getting close to Valentine's Day. For a florist, it was far from pleasant. I hoped he wasn't overworking himself again. It was a bad habit of his.

His sister called me one morning, asking if I could come and take him home. I was told he had a panic attack and couldn't calm down enough to drive home. I walked there, no sense in taking my bike and having to leave it or shove it into a too-small space. We said nothing on the drive home.

He asked me if I hated him a few hours after I took him home. I asked him where the fuck he got that idea, politely of course. He wouldn't answer, but I felt like it was related to what happened that morning. I said no, I did not hate him. I loved him to death. He stayed silent for a few more minutes and asked me how I felt about marriage. He clarified he didn't mean weddings, but the union of two people until death do they part. I gave him my answer, with my complete and utter honesty.

I honestly hated it when he left without his usual goodbye one morning. I missed it, it woke me up and I would be temporarily cranky but I loved it all the same. I didn't like how empty and dark the house felt, his stupid face made it brighter and made me feel whole. That cat of his was also absent, and I hated it. Aster was staying with Zane and Pixal for the weekend, and I missed her. I missed him. I didn't know where he was and like hell, I was going to call the flower shop just to ask, especially on one of their busiest days of the year. My chest started to hurt again, but there was something I needed to do first.

I went to the park to clear my head, I was drowning in emotions and none of them were positive. My chest was hurting like shit and I had a weird feeling I knew what it was, but I didn't want to admit to myself. To be completely honest, I was kind of a little bitch when I was sick. I was a pain in the ass to be around, and my personality isn't anything to call home about. I'm not sure when my feet lead me to the cemetery, but I wasn't going to complain. I needed to talk to someone.

Morro found me sitting in front of the grave. I think he felt kind of sorry for me, considering it started pouring not long after I sat down. I only noticed him when the rain no longer fell onto my head and wove into my hair like the dying flowers that grew for him and him alone. The ghost gave me a small smile, considering he never gave off emotions at all, it meant a fuck ton.

I did not appreciate the ghost's apparent mission to drag me around the town. It's not like I haven't seen it before, but the rain honestly made it look so different. It hasn't rained in a while. I wish it was heavier, I could still see a large dent in the car that he left.

I came home to a bunch of idiots scattering from the door. Cole gave me a smirk and a thumbs up before tripping over one of the stepping stones and face-planted onto the lawn. I had enough respect for the guy to hold back my laugh. I wasn't sure what their plan was, nor why it involved the house, but I swore to any higher power that would listen that if it was trashed inside I'd kick their ass into next week.

I found him trying desperately to fix his tie before I noticed. Considering I noticed, he already failed. I was still a little pissed off that he left without telling me, it made me worried sick that he got kidnapped or something. He noticed my displeasure, and hurriedly explained himself, attempting to pull me closer to him. He left early to make sure everything could be set up by the time I got home. I asked him how he was sure I would be out of the house on time to start. He said that I left earlier than expected, Tox was supposed to swing by and pick me up for a night on the town. Morro was another accident but a welcome one nonetheless. My face didn't change, considering how badly my day went and how my mental state was, I was convinced he was lying and just stopped wanting to see me. I also had a bad poker face, but in my defense, I was soaking wet, and thanks to the rain I was muddy as well. I looked pitiful, and I knew that his words were heavy with it.

He held me for about three hours, whispering in my ear so many words of comfort I was half-convinced that he loved me. It's been almost seven years, you would think I would've gotten it into my head that he loved me dearly. But then again, I saw what happened to them, and they were together for nearly ten. I didn't want that to be me, but I didn't want to worry him. He may not love me, but my heart will not focus on anything else. He asked me what was wrong, as I was crying and mumbling about something he couldn't decipher. I think it broke me honestly because I told him everything. Not just about our relationship, but everything that had me messed up the past month. He just sat there and ran his fingers through my hair, and responded to each of my worries.

I think that he got it into his head that I was going to shatter if he wasn't careful, that if he looked away for too long I would vanish into thin air, never to be seen or heard from again. We just laid on our bed doing nothing but enjoying the presence of the other person. The silence was, for once, not heavy and awkward. I think we slept and just milled about until he thought I was well enough to be left alone.

I take back what I said earlier. His voice wasn't annoying anymore, it reminded me of a song. His hair was still messy but in a good way, like he just woke up or got done rough-housing with someone, it was playfully messy. His eyes were brilliant and told everything he never spoke of, and I could never tell whether they were green, orange, brown, blue, yellow, or a mix of them. I honestly missed the winter coat, but at least he learned to dress practically instead of wearing it every day. It was closer to a treat for special occasions. He was kind of different from when we first met, but it feels like he never changed.

He asked me if I ever thought about the future. I told him to be quiet, I was tired and he had work in the morning. I was informed that, no, he did not. He asked me again. I told him I would sleep on it, and tell him in the morning. He let out a soft laugh and finally went to sleep as well.

He didn't forget the question like I hoped, because I didn't even think about it. He was patient with me, I think he knew that I wasn't a fan of thinking ahead. Not in this sense. I didn't like weddings, I despised the idea of 'soulmates' and things like that, I loathed the thought of marriage and that evil little statistic of divorce. I told him that I didn't think I had a future, I had a past and a present, the future was uncertain and it scared me a little. I wondered why he asked, but before I could even get another word out, I was being dragged outside for whatever reason he thought was appropriate. Idiot, it could've been pouring, I hated the rain.

We settled down under a large tree he found earlier in the week. When I asked him why he decided to drag me out here, he responded that he didn't know, but he just wanted to be in his special spot with me. I had no reply, but know this, I wasn't blushing and I was honored. I'm not entirely sure why but the moments we spent under that tree will hold a special place in my heart forever.

He took me out for dinner to try and make up for my brief moments of being upset. I tried to insist that it wasn't necessary, but he wouldn't take a no from me. He was planning something, I know that now. That sneaky bitch planned the entire day, from the morning to that very moment. Anything afterward would be up to me. He finally gave me a chance to ask my question. I wanted to know since he asked me first, what he thought would be in his future.

This motherfucker scared me with the answer. This bastard said he didn't see me as his boyfriend in his future. I nearly blew up at him, and I would've been right to do so. He calmed me down and clarified his answer. He didn't see me in the future as a boyfriend...

Did I mention he's a bit of an idiot yet? Because he is, and he's my idiot. My strong, kind, and loyal idiot.

"Emren! C'mon, we're going to be late if you don't hurry up!"  
"Coming! Sweet shit Hadley you'd think the world was ending with your urgency."  
"Emren we can't be late for the wedding!"  
"Can I at least wrap up first? I wanted to make a video for this occasion. You said you we're making one so I decided to have my side of it too."  
"You dork. Let's go, I'm not in the mood to get an earful from Edna about how we were late to our wedding."  
"All right, I'm coming!"


End file.
